Tonight, She's yours
by Aaaammber
Summary: All tied up Caroline has no choice but to give into him. To give into the pleasures he's giving her because tonight, she's all his. Whether she likes it or not, but what will Caroline do when the night is over, and morning comes. Will she want more? will she deny herself? Rated M. Smut to come. Pre-warned! Hope you Enjoy.
1. Uno

_Let me know what you think at the end, By the way it's rated **M** for smut on the next chapter/s._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Tonight**_, She's _**yours**_._

**.**

Caroline knew she was only good for one thing, a little Blonde distraction. A body that would make the boys go crazy with want, or in this case Klaus.

Her so called friends only kept her around, to distract the big bad wolf. Always trying to finds way to kill him, but always failing miserably.

Over the few months that had past, Caroline had grown to hate her friends, but not having the heart to leave them. Too kind for her own good, she put their needs before her own.

But Caroline thought Tyler was different though, she thought they would live happily ever after. Hoping one day Klaus would get bored of her, and leave Mystic Falls.

Caroline never thought for one second, Tyler would sell her out to _him. _

But Caroline didn't think she would enjoy his company so much, or how he uses his delicious tongue on her.

He may be very old but he sure does know how to fuck like a god! He certainly picked up a few good skills, in his time.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tyler had sat her down with a look of guilt on his face. That just made Caroline even more worried, she would sense his guilt the second he had text, her asking her to come over to his house.

And Caroline being the best girlfriend ever, Caroline came over with his favourite drink, Beer.

"What's the matter Tyler? You're really starting to worry me." Caroline started to rub her thumbs together, nibbling down on her bottom lip.

"I've done something terrible.." he confessed. His dark brown eyes glancing, down into her worried eyes.

"What have you done?" she asked a hint of anger in her tone. Tyler was now pacing the room, his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

"Don't be mad, but I may have agreed to go to Klaus's tonight, and you're coming with me.".

Caroline growled loudly, "What?!" she shouted her eyes nearly popping out. Tyler stopped pacing and sat down, opposite her.

"Look me and the gang tried to kill Klaus a couple of days ago, and it back fired." Caroline scoffed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Like always.." she mumbled under her breath.

Tyler sighed rolling his eyes at her, "Well it back fired badly, and Klaus nearly killed Damon." "So what.." Caroline grumbled.

"Damon's you're friend Care, don't say that."

_Some friend, I didn't realise friends force themselves upon each other, and rape them and bite them! Silly me. _Caroline scowled as she thought.

"What are we going there for anyway?" she asked not caring the slightest bit.

"He said he wanted to play a game of blackjack, and he had rules obviously." Tyler said rolling his eyes softly.

"And obviously I was one of them." Caroline groaned annoyed. "Why didn't you ask me first!" she hissed.

"Because he was going to kill us Caroline, he wants you! I don't know why but he wants you, only you." he shouted standing tall on his feet, anger evident in his eyes.

Caroline was slightly taken back, "And that's my fault how?" Caroline said scoffing. "Maybe if you didn't prance around him all the damn time, maybe he wouldn't want you." Tyler spat angrily.

Caroline stood up and looked him dead in the eye, "I don't prance around him, he follows me! For god sake Tyler, he's stalking me! I haven't done anything wrong." she shouted out, her blood boiling with anger.

"Look lets not argue, otherwise he's winning." Tyler grunted out. _Can't have that now can you Tyler._ Caroline thought shaking her head slightly.

"Fine what time are we going over?" "Now." with a groan and a glare, they set off to Klaus's.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

When Tyler and Caroline arrived they weren't alone, Klaus had his bother Kol and Elijah with him, along with Stefan and Damon.

Caroline was the only girl there, well other than the female bartenders Kol had hired. "Well if isn't Blondie." Damon chuckled out winking at Caroline.

Caroline sent him a death glare to which Klaus chuckled deeply, "Hello love, you're looking ravishing tonight." he purred seductively, his eyes lit up with hunger.

Caroline had forgotten she had her best sexy black dress on, and her newest sexy bra and knickers. Caroline thought she and Tyler would have sex, tonight seen as it has been a long time, since they have touched one another.

_Women have needs to you know.._

Caroline walked past Klaus choosing to ignore him, "Klaus." Tyler grumbled out his eyes glaring at him. Klaus smirked down at Tyler, "Tyler, still smelling like a wet dog I see." Klaus said chucking darkly.

"Shup it." Tyler growled under his breath. Klaus just laughed and walked away from Tyler, Tyler walked over to Caroline putting his arm, around her waist possessively.

Klaus noticed and rolled his eyes, "Childish boy." he muttered under his breath.

Elijah gathered everyone in the games room, a drink of blood and whisky in everyone's hands. Tyler was sat next to Damon and Caroline, who was sat next to Stefan. Klaus was sat opposite Caroline, stealing a few glances with her.

Klaus had laid down the rules, if anyone lost they had to leave immediately, and alone even if they came with someone. The second rules was no cheating allowed, or else.

Soon the sun fell and moon came up, both Stefan and Damon, had lost which meant they had to leave, Caroline wasn't happy about it.

Soon Kol and Eljiah had lost, Kol had stormed off taking the bartenders with him, making Elijah join in the fun.

Caroline wanted to leave she couldn't take the awkwardness any longer. Caroline made sure she lost on purpose, but before Caroline could leave Klaus spoke. "Wait Caroline, before you leave I have something to say."

"Seen as it's just the three of us." he glanced at Caroline, winking at her. She blushed bright red, looking back down at her cards. "Why don't we spice it up a little?"

Klaus was now looking at Tyler, almost daring him. "What you saying?" Tyler asked playing right into his trap.

Klaus smirked before downing his drink. "We play once last game, and if I win I get what ever I want." Tyler interrupted him.

"And what do I get if I win?" Tyler asked. Klaus paused giving it a think. "What are you wanting?" he asked Tyler.

"I want freedom, I want you to promise that you won't kill me or anyone I know or love."

Klaus scoffed rolling his eyes playfully. "And what do I get when I win?"

Tyler laughed his body shaking with him, "**If** you win you mean, but _if _you do win. You can have Caroline for the tonight."

Both Caroline and Klaus were god smacked, Caroline more. Klaus smirked devilishly, turning his gaze to Caroline. Her face full of anger. "What?!" she screamed out. "Don't you dare accept that!" she shouted over at Klaus.

His smirk taunting at her, his eyes dancing with hers. "Deal." Klaus purred out softly. Caroline looked over at Tyler, who was starring down at his cards.

"Tyler.." she whispered out, "Please don't do this."

"I have to Care." he said not bring his eyes up to hers. Caroline sighed shaking her head, "Fine I'm leaving then!" Caroline started to walk away, but Klaus was in front of her in seconds.

"You ain't going anywhere love." he hissed darkly.

"I ain't staying here!" she hissed back glaring at him. "Don't break the rules love, I wouldn't want to hurt you." he growled out.

"Caroline just do as he wants, so I can win this and we can leave." Tyler groaned. _S__elfish prick! _Caroline thought to herself.

"Fine." she groaned out throwing her head back, Caroline sat back down at the table. "Lets begin." Tyler said almost growling. Klaus shook his head, "No I think it's best if Caroline, waits in the living room. Then she'll know who's won."

"Fine leave Caroline." Tyler spat out. "I'm not leaving you alone with him!" Caroline groaned, getting annoyed at Tyler's behaviour towards her.

"Caroline stop being selfish, I'm doing this for us. So we can finally be free from _him_, don't you want that?"

"Yes of course I do, but what if he hurts you." Caroline sounded concerned for him. Tyler glared at her, "I can look after myself!" he hissed. "I know you can, I'm just looking after you." Caroline mumbled.

"Well I'm not a child." Tyler spat looking back at Klaus, who had an amused expression on his face, as he watched this fight start.

"Come Love I'll show you the way." he grinned up at her, Caroline just nodded her head. Klaus then lead her into the living room. His hand hovering low on her back.

Caroline slid down onto the sofa, "Care for a drink?" he asked pouring her a drink any way.

"Please lose Klaus." she whispered as their eyes met. He looked slightly annoyed, "No."

"Why not?" she said standing back up, she walked over to him, they were now face to face. His hand came up to caress her cheek, Caroline jumped at his sudden touch.

A small blush creeping upon her cheeks, a smirk hanging on his lips. He licked them as his eyes gazed down, on hers.

A rushing feeling of want, he wanted to kiss her lush lips. But he knew she would bite him, not that he would mind of course.

"Don't you see Caroline." his hands went into her hair down, running through it. "See what?" she breathed out.

"We're playing for you." his hands felt soft on her scalp, a shiver running through her body. Caroline tired not to think about it, trying to hide the burning feeling, she got deep inside her.

Gulping Caroline sighed, "Huh?" Klaus smiled happily at her. "We wolfs are possessive of our women, and me and Tyler are playing to win you. He was lying before, he doesn't care about freedom, he wants to win you back, because deep down he knows you want me."

His mouth was at her ear now, his breath hitting her skin, making her goosebumps come out, the hairs on the back of her neck raising up.

"And I always win Caroline, _**always**_." she could hear the chuckle, pouring into her ear. It haunted her, _what if he does win? What then?_ She thought to herself.

"I won't let you have me." she hissed as she stepped backwards, Klaus frowned slightly.

"We'll see won't we." and with one last glance Klaus walked over to the doors. Only stopping at her voice, "I'm not a toy that you can use when you please."

Turning ever so slightly Klaus looked over at Caroline, from the corner of his eye. She was now sat back down on the sofa, the drink he had poured in her hands.

"I wouldn't abuse you like he does, I'd treasurer you, you'd live like a queen. **My** queen." he whispered.

Caroline pretend that she hadn't heard him, but she had and it scared her. A tiny piece of her wanted that, that tiny piece wanted everything, he had to offer.

But she couldn't, could she..

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hours and hours later, Caroline was still waiting for the game to finish. Very second that went by, more fear crept into her.

She was eager to know who had won, she hoped and prayed it was Tyler. Because she saw the way Klaus looked at her, she knew what he would do to her, if he wins.

Caroline poured another drink for herself, drinking the bottle dry. Caroline sat back down on the sofa, her eyes scanning the room once again.

Then she heard the doors crack, they were being opened. She didn't dare herself to look, to see who was walking in.

Closing her eyes shut Caroline took a deep breath in, then out. She could feel a warm breath on her neck, a wet kiss placed on the side of her neck. Inches away from her ear.

"I guess you're all mine tonight love." he purred in her ear, shivers running down her spine. _Nooo!_

Squeezing her eyes tighter, Caroline gasped shaking her head. "No." it came out as a whisper. Klaus bit her ear, she could feel his smirk, on her skin.

"Oh yes love, even Tyler said so himself."

Tyler stalked inside the room, Caroline's eyes popped open. "Tyler no, please don't let him have me." she begged and pleaded with him.

Tyler looked on at her, his face full of guilt. "I'm sorry.."

"I tried my best, but he won."

Caroline burst into tears shaking her head, her gaze going from Tyler to Klaus. "No! I didn't agree to anything, so this isn't happing."

"Ah but you're wrong love, you did say fine which means yes." Klaus said stepping in stopping her.

Tyler stormed over to her, putting his arms around her. To comfort her but Caroline wasn't having any of it, "Get off me! How could you do this to me? To us?!" she shouted at him.

Pushing and shoving him away from her. "I can't even look at you right not." she grumbled under her breath.

Tyler stepped back giving Caroline, her space. "I'll go then." he mumbled out looking down at his feet.

"Come I'll show you out!" Klaus said eagerly. Klaus wanted Tyler out and fast. Grabbing Tyler by the collar, he shoved him out the front door.

Tyler stood outside starring at the window, where Caroline stood looking out at them. "Tonight she's yours." he began to say.

Klaus smirked proudly his head held high, looking as if he had won the greatest, thing in the world.

"But only tonight, because she will not want you after tonight." Tyler promised him. Klaus rolled his eyes, "And you think she'll want you after a night with me?" he laughed darkly. "No way in hell." Klaus laughed loudly at Tyler, taunting him with his smirk before slamming the door in his face.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Klaus walked back into the living room, to find Caroline pacing the room. He stood in the door way, watching her.

Caroline stopped when she heard his footsteps, her eyes glancing up to his. "Please let me go, I'm no fun honestly.." she said with a hint of sadness in her baby blue eyes.

"I'm sorry love but I can't."

"I enjoy you too much. Don't you see Caroline, I fancy you."

_Oh no._

Caroline sighed deeply, running her hands through her hair, nearly pulling it out. Klaus stepped closer into the room, so close to Caroline, he nearly dared himself to lean down and kiss her.

But instead he held his hand out for her, "Come love, we have a busy night ahead of us." her eyes starring deeply at his devilish smirk.

Curing herself, Caroline placed her hand on his, wrapping his fingers around hers. Klaus slowly walked Caroline all the way, up the stairs, taking his sweet time with her.

They now stood outside his bed room door, his hands on her cheeks, caressing them once again. "Ready my love?" he asked her.

Caroline sighed but nodded her head, "Don't look so worried love, you'll enjoy it. I know I will." he teased.

Caroline blushed darkly under his hungry gaze. Glancing at his door for a few seconds before gazing back at him. Klaus placed a small kiss to her cheek. His lips just about touching her skin, but to Caroline it felt like fire, burning her.

She hated to admit it out loud, but she couldn't hide the rush of excitement, running through her blood, like crazy. His hungry stares were arousing her. And Klaus could smell it.

"Shall we.." he whispered as he pushed the door open, Caroline gulped as she saw how big his king size bed was.

Caroline had a feeling Klaus had this all planned out, as her eyes found adult toys laying around the room, and rope?!

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello people! Yes I know another story, and some people are going to point, out how many mistakes I've made. But I'm still going to upload this. <em>_I'm thinking of making this into a three shot, maybe longer if I get a lot of people interested. Let me know what you guys think!_

_So pretty please leave a **review** & **Follow** & **Favourite** it._

_Lots of love from Bambi x_


	2. Dos

_Rated **M** for a reason ;) _A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I got a huge response from the first chapter. So thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Tonight, **_she's _**_y_ours**.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_**Caroline**__.." _he whispered softly, she almost didn't hear him, but she felt him. She was breathing heavily, her eyes widely open.

Taking in her surroundings she realized this room, was made for _hot hybrid sex_. There was an old antique, king sized bed in the middle of the room.

The curtains closed so no one could look in or look out. She could feel the heat coming from the fireplace, or was it just her cheeks burning from, lust. Caroline wasn't too sure.

She stood still as he circled around her, watching her with close eyes. His gaze roamed over her face, then all the way down her slim figure.

A small smirk turning up on his face, looking down at his pants, his erection evident. Caroline could see with clear eyes how excited he was.

She gulped a little fear creped into her, she had only been with one man, only Tyler. And even though she cared for him, Tyler never could satisfy her needs.

Then she wondered whether Klaus could. Could Klaus satisfy her needs or maybe even do more than just satisfy.

She saw his wicked eyes turn into lustful ones, she found herself thirsty for something she couldn't say. Klaus took a huge step towards her, his eyes glued to her.

Caroline raised her hands up to warn him off, Klaus stopped in his tracks. A frown coming out. "I.." she began but stopped to lick her lips. She tried to think of something to stop this from happening, she couldn't let herself go through with it, too afraid she would enjoy it too much.

Klaus had been watching her tongue come out and lick her lips, it nearly made him race over to her, and bite her tongue. To play with it, tease it.

"I can't do this.."

"I don't want this." she whispers softly, her eyes fall to the fall. Not daring to see his angry gaze.

He's in front of her in a flash, She expected Klaus to growl or slap her, but he doesn't. Instead she feels the caress of his breath, on her cheek.

His stubble tickling her right cheek, her breath stuck in her throat. Her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to see just wanting to feel for a moment.

"My sweet, sweet innocent Caroline." his mouth mumbled against, the flesh of her cheek.

"You can do anything you want, anything you desire." he whispered this time. He dragged his mouth, slowly to her mouth.

Not quite touching but she could feel the ghost of his mouth, inches away from hers. She gasped in his slightly open mouth, he caught it was a smirk.

Her eyes were still sealed shut, but his were all over her. "All you've gotta do is ask.." he was taunting her now, he felt an eagerness to kiss her, right there and then. But he waited he wanted her to kiss him, first.

He'd wait all night for her to summit to him. He'd wait forever for her, always and forever. After all she was his mate for life, he wouldn't let her slip away, that easily.

Klaus shifted his body closer to hers, smacking their bodies together. Caroline gasped, her eyes opening widely as she felt his erection had grown, bigger.

"You want me, just as much as I want you."

Caroline shook her head slowly, a little nibble on her bottom lip, Caroline looked into his eyes. It was very clear how the night, was going to end.

"Maybe I just want you more." he laughs lightly. Not wasting any more time Caroline attacks his lips, with hers. For kiss is rough and wet, but unfortunately for Klaus it doesn't last long.

She pulls away fast shoving herself backwards, her back hitting his closed door. A shocked look on her face, her hands ever over her mouth.

Klaus stood perfectly still while Caroline calmed herself down. She had let her desires take over her, her lust of him was too powerful to ignore.

"Do you want me? Or do I have to sort this out myself?" he says pointing down his bulging pants. Caroline gazing down at his erection, letting her hands fall down to her sides.

She just stares before licking her lips, he growls out hungrily. Taking that for a yes.

Klaus attacked her lips furiously as he pushed Caroline, into the wall hard with his body. She felt his body heat, radiating through her small frame. Caroline whimpers against his lips, as she kisses him back with full force.

He then pulls away and looks at her, Caroline sighs at the loss, of his lips. Smirking down at her Klaus, pecks her lips once. Before picking her up, and slamming her down on the bed.

Caroline giggles with excitement, she closes her eyes again. As she feels his fingers on her shirt, he's unbuttoning her top. With one movement, it's ripped from her body in seconds.

Klaus throws it away from the bed, his hand crawl down to her jeans, he runs a few fingers down, to her sex. He flicks it and she giggles then bites down, on her lip.

Klaus then pulls down her zip and undoes her button. Slowly slipping them down her legs, she sighs as she feels the cold air, claiming her skin.

She kicks them off a long with her shoes and socks, leaving her bare. Just in her bra and knickers. Klaus is hovering above her, he leans down and takes one of her nipples, in his mouth. Caroline grunts as she feels his hot breath, on her. His teeth nibbling on her nipple.

"_Klaus.._" she whimpers. Her hands reach out for his hair, running her hands through his thick curly hair. She playfully pulls at it.

Klaus finishes playing with her nipple, and leaves a wet trail, of kisses. All the way up to her jawline. He bit at her bottom lip begging for entrance, Caroline chuckled but opened her mouth.

Klaus slipped in tongue inside her mouth, and there battle of dominance, began. Their tongues fighting each other. They French kissed until Klaus, wanted to touch more of her, tease different parts of her.

His mouth was now on her neck sucking harshly on her skin, leaving red marks. Not quite marking her, how he wanted but that was for another night.

Caroline lifted his chin up with her fingers, "Klaus." she breathed out. Their eyes met and poured into each other. "I need you." Caroline begged. Klaus smirked happily. A small nod of the head, Klaus's hands found the back of her bra.

Unclasping it he let it fall gracefully from her body, he gaze glued to her naked chest. She was truly beautiful in his eyes. Caroline blushed under his gaze, she then grabbed hold of his shirt, tugging at it.

"Remove it." she demeaned, Klaus laughed loudly before doing as she asked. He slipped the shirt off, while Caroline's hands were working on his belt.

"Someone's eager." he purred proudly. His eyes sparkling with greed. "I need you now!" she growls, as her movement's become rougher.

She pulls his pants down along with his boxers, she blushes as she looks at his long and thick member, already standing hard. All for her.

He reached out grabbing her hips pulling her closer, he then trailed his hands down to her knickers, pushing them down. Caroline stepped out of them, her eyes fluttered shut as Klaus dived two fingers, into her clit.

Caroline sunk deeper into the mattress, "Klaus!" she hisses at the sudden invasion of her pussy. She hears him chuckle hove her, his body shaking lightly.

Klaus moved his fingers in and out of her teasing, her clit with more pleasure. Caroline was squirming underneath him.

He pulled his fingers out of her causing Caroline to open her eyes, frowning up at him. Klaus smirked looking down at her lustfully, Caroline sits up instantly.

He hooked her legs around his shoulders, pulling her closer to his mouth.

Darting his tongue out, dipping it deep inside her opening to her clit. A moan escaped her, her body shaking with delight. She dug her fingers into the mattress, as his tongue worked it's magic inside of her.

Sucking, licking, even a little nibbling at her clit, Caroline's mind was going mental. She was close to the edge, she was mumbling his name on her lips.

Caroline screamed as she felt his thumb slide inside of her, rubbing against her clit slowly as his tongue swirled around. She was so every close to cuming, now it was unreal.

Her walls clenched around his tongue, groaning as she felt his stubble rub, against her thighs as his lips smirked at her reaction.

"Klaus.." she moaned his name loud, he pulled his tongue out, his face lifting up to look her dead in the eyes.

"Cum for my love." he purrs, before diving his tongue back in. She reaches around and curls her fingers, in his hair. Loud moans coming from her lips, as her orgasm comes.

Waves of pleasure rides over her, she cums on his tongue, and he sucks it all up. Their gaze on each other, she growls out as she sees his eyes, spark yellow.

Her back hits the mattress as she falls backwards, he climbs on top of her slowly. His breath blowing on any skin he comes in contact with.

Caroline's breathing heavily still as his mouth bites down, on her nipples. He's soft as he nibbles it, licking it after he's done nibbling.

"Klaus," she breaths out.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asks.

"I want you." she whimpers, "Now."

Klaus growls seductively before kissing her hard on the lips. His hands were on her thighs pushing them, apart slipping in between her.

Gasping as she felt his hard dick rubbing against, her sticky opening. As she gasped her mouth opened wider, letting him slide his tongue in. A grunt leaving Caroline was she tasted herself.

Their tongues swirling around, he ran his finger tips, up to her neck grabbing a hand full of her hair. Pulling her head back giving her mouth a little, peck. Then Klaus used his human teeth, to bite her neck not breaking the skin.

Caroline moans softly pulling him up by his hair, she bite down on his lip. Klaus grunted as he felt his fangs, begging to come out.

He wanted to taste more than just her juices, he wanted her blood. Caroline could sense it. She pulled away from his mouth, giving him a small nod. Klaus stared back at her making sure, she was serious.

He hadn't shared blood whilst fucking, and he hadn't planned on doing it. Until now.

Klaus held onto Caroline's waist with a burning grip, then thrusts into her without warning.

"Oh, my goddd!" Caroline moans loudly as her walls, clutch around his thick dick. Klaus gritted his teeth, "God, you're so tight love."

Caroline was amazed how she hadn't passed out yet, his dick was so big and thick.

Klaus pounded into her with indescribable force, "Caroline." he grunts her name out. Caroline then shuts her eyes as she feels herself, being stretched to the max around his dick.

He slammed into her harder and faster, "Open you're eyes _Caroline_, I want you to see me as I fuck you." he demands.

"Mmmm." Caroline moans as he continues to rock her violently. "I said open you're eyes!" he growls loudly, stopping his fast and hard pace. Caroline groans loudly before flashing her eyes open.

Caroline can feel him start to pull out of her, but she stops him by slapping him back on his bum. Klaus freezes before roaring out with laughter. "Don't you dare, pull out now." she hisses at him.

Klaus smirks seductively before caressing her cheek. He pulls out swiftly and Caroline growls, flashing him her fangs daringly.

Klaus chuckles as he turns her body over. helping her on her knees, her bum in the air. She now notices a mirror facing them, Klaus comes behind her.

Caroline blushes under his gaze, "You're gorgeous love." he says softly. Their eyes meet in the mirror. Klaus stands up rubbing his erect dick against her folds.

"I want you to watch me fuck you." he admits with a hint of a smirk. Caroline gasps lightly licking her lips, as she stares back.

"I must admit one thing, there is a camera recording us as we speak. I want to keep watching you, looking like this as I pleasure myself in the future."

Caroline is speechless until he pounds deeply inside of her clit, she cries out with pleasure as she feels, all of him again. "Klausss." she moans.

He starts to move fast again, "God you're so big in me.." she screams as he hammers into her. His balls smacking against her bum as he pounds into her, back and forth.

Their eyes never leaving each others. "You feel so good." he moans as his hands crawl up her spin, he finds her boobs. Cupping them roughly, before flicking her nipples.

Caroline cries out as he hits her g-spot, Caroline grips on the edge of the bed for dear life. Klaus roars loudly as he feels her get tighter around him.

"You're all _**mine**_." he growls letting his head fall backwards.

"Yes! Yes!" she agrees, "I'm all yours Klaus." she moans softly. Her eyes rolling in her head as he thrusts roughly, she can feel her orgasm coming fast.

But before she can cum he pulls out again, Caroline hisses darkly. Getting ready to bite him, he flips her over and diving into her.

The blood lust taking over, he bites into her neck. Caroline groans and lets her fangs slip out, before doing the same. She bites down into his neck.

He's thrusting in and out of her, they drink from each other, as they ride out their orgasm together. Caroline screams against his neck as her release comes.

He pulls out of her neck and so does Caroline, he kisses her hard. "Klausss!" she moans in his mouth. Klaus kisses her shoulder as he grunts out her name.

They stay in this bliss for a few minutes, she feels his lips kissing her shoulder blade. She can still feel his dick inside of her, she had thought he would, have pulled straight out.

Klaus looked into her eyes and saw a look of, complete satisfaction in hers. He feels proud for knowing, he gave her that satisfaction. He made her cum hard. Not _Tyler._

Instead of smirking he smiles at her, giving her a little peck on the lips. As he pulls out of her slowly, she whimpers at the loss. Klaus chuckles at her.

He falls down on the mattress pulling her with him, hugging her tightly against his naked body. Caroline didn't bother to push him away, she liked the way his body felt against hers.

It just felt..right?

Caroline yawned out her eyes showing tiredness, Klaus laughs lightly. "Have I tired you out, love?" he asks as his arms snake around her waist.

"Yes." "And I'm going to be sore in the morning." she admits truthfully. Klaus smirks deeply, lust creeping back into his eyes.

"I want you sore, love."

Before Caroline can speak he attacks her lips with his. He's hovering above her again, he's between her thighs yet again. Starring down at her, with the same hungry look in his eyes.

Caroline rolls her eyes softly, "Again?"

He doesn't answer with words, he answers with a hard thrust. Caroline doesn't complain though, she's ready when he kisses her. She kisses back just as hard as he does.

Klaus reaches out for the draws next to the bed, pulling out some rope. Caroline stops kissing him, she gulps her eyes widening.

"What's..that for?" she asks.

Klaus smirks over at her, "I think it's time to play a little game." he purrs in her ears. He then ties her hands to the bed.

Klaus pulls out of her and starts to walk around the room, searching for something. He sighs as he finds whip cream, he crawls back over to her, climbing on top of her.

He sprays the cream on both of her nipples, letting it trail from her chest, all the way down to her pussy.

Caroline gasps as she felt the cold cream touch her clit, Klaus chuckles his eyes going dark, seductively looking up at her before diving straight in.

**.**

* * *

><p>They went through two bottles of cream that night.<p>

Her mouth sore from all the screaming. Their body's was sore and sweaty, Caroline eyes closed as she snuggled closer into his warm body, letting herself fall into a deep sleep.

Klaus watched her sleep peacefully as his hands, curled around her belly button. Her back to his chest, he could feel her breathing calm down, after all their activates.

He waited until she was fast sleep before he too drifted into a deep sleep, too.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

I love reading smut, but hate writing it! So please be kind to me, I hope you enjoyed it. Btw They aren't done just yet! I know I said she was tied up, but there's still chapter 3 to come ;) Pretty please _**Review**_& _**Follow**_& _**Favourite **_it.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr;<strong> _aaaammber_** _Twitter_**; _aaaammber _Follow me ;)


End file.
